


An Upcoming Storm

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Wars, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Top Anakin Skywalker, Valentine's Day Fic Without the Valentine's Day, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: All the warnings in the Galaxy wasn't enough to stop Obi-Wan from falling into temptation, and now he is forced to wait it out and see what fate has in store for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This fic has also been translated into Chinese by Lan_Twyla:  
> http://www.mtslash.net/thread-232186-1-1.html

It had been once, just once, and now he was regretting it with his entire being as he hunched over the toilet, expelling his rather meager attempt at a breakfast into the bowl to be whisked away out of sight.

It had been just once, giving in to temptation, deviating from his strict Jedi path and into a taste of what was forbidden. He had been warned, his master had warned him of the possible consequences of a Jedi growing selfish enough to take pleasure for themselves. It wasn't a promise of punishment, After all, it was rare that a male Jedi would be twisted by the Force in such a way to make it possible, but the stories liked to exaggerate, to keep young Padawans practicing self control. But still, he had always had an overwhelming feeling that for him, it was more than just a slight chance, and he really should have heeded his dreams in the weeks prior to his mistake, warning him about this very outcome. Now he'd curse himself if only he could catch his breath enough to speak.

What had possessed him to take such a risk and ignore every warning sign the Force seemed to throw at him? Perhaps it had been the stress of a major battle lost, the mission a failure, countless good men dead, a whole fleet destroyed with only a single escape pod of survivors. Maybe he was slightly delirious from the injury he had sustained, though thinking back he highly doubted such a minor injury (in the grand scheme of things) could cause such a lack of judgment. A deep cut in his leg had grown infected, yes, but he was sure he still had his wits. So perhaps it had been the drinks. The small pod had been discovered, unfortunately, by Hondo as he and his crew scoured the galaxy in search of something that was up to no good, he was sure. The pirate rarely went out searching to help people, after all. Yet that is what happened. The Pirate Capitan agreed to take the survivors aboard his ship and provide safe transport (for a price) to an agreed upon planet where they would be able to make a call for help. The catch had been that they would have to wait until Hondo and his crew finished what they had set out to do, first. Therefore, he, his former Padawan, and the three surviving clones had found themselves stuck on Hondo's ship for a week's time without the ability to call for rescue. It had been so easy for him to fall into drinking, and drinking too much, at that.

But no matter the reason, it had happened. Half way through their prolonged voyage, he had found himself pinned up against the wall, hot lips smothering his own with a matching taste of alcohol. Hands moved with greed over his body, one of metal tugging his tunic loose, and one of flesh slipping inside to lay claim to what had been hidden. Further down that hand explored until it caught hold of its prize. The touch caused a gasp to escape his parted lips.

"If you want to stop, now is the time to say so, Obi-Wan." Anakin had husked sensually into his ear before nipping at it.

That had been his one chance to back out, to prevent his future from changing so drastically. It had been his escape, and he let it slip on by, slamming the door closed on backing out with the needy moan that left his lips in response. One that begged for more with the simple groaning of Anakin's name.

They had both been lost as soon as he said it.

Obi-Wan's clothes were fully discarded, tossed to the side in the small space they had hidden in, Anakin's pants dropped around his knees and Obi-Wan's legs wrapped around his former Padawan's waist as his body was rocked against the wall, moans flowing freely from his mouth, head tipped back, and Anakin's lips and teeth sucking and nipping along his neck.

Oh, it was paradise. Pain, pleasure, wanting more, wanting the finish…it was driving Obi-Wan mad. He only noticed when they were interrupted because Anakin's trusts suddenly slowed to a stop, leaving him whimpering for more before he spotted Hondo himself standing a few feet away with a smug look upon his face.

The Pirate held up his hands with a chuckle, "You know, is not my thing, but you enjoy whatever makes you moan, Kenobi." He taunted before turning to leave them be, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Just clean up after yourselves! I don't want that kind of mess on my ship unless it is my own!"

Obi-Wan would have been mortified if Anakin hadn't started right back up inside him as soon as they were alone once more. Laying claim to his body like an animal marking its territory. Really, such a thing should have frightened him, but all he could feel was the need to beg Anakin for more until he was screaming, crying out his name, overcome with all his body could take and he was left completely spent, but not finished until Anakin had thrust deep a few more times before spilling his own completion into his body.

The whole thing felt so surreal, even a full month later.

Obi-Wan hadn't brought that evening upon Hondo's ship up again after it happened, and Anakin, he never did, either. If anything, he seemed angry about something, and Obi-Wan feared it was that shared mistake of theirs that had the younger Jedi so defensive and snippy. Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin regretted it.

That should have been the least of his worries, but it was what he found himself dwelling on the most.

It wouldn't be long before his condition was known, and his secret that he'd broken the Jedi Code was discovered. He would bare the burden and face his punishment as fate delivered it. But Anakin? What would he do? Would he reject Obi-Wan and the child now growing within him? By all rights, he should. There was no reason they both should face the consequences of their drunken actions. Not when Obi-Wan was the only one who would be caught with indisputable proof of his actions. But still, the idea of being rejected by the father of his child was—painful. Just when had he formed such an attachment?

With a groan, he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the sink to rinse out his mouth and splash water on his face. He was overdue to take his post, and he wasn't ready for questions, yet.

Just as he reached to unlock the door, the ship he was on gave a sudden lurch, and he lost balance, stumbling back and grabbing the sink for balance as one hand instinctively flew to his stomach, as if to protect or calm his child.

With an exasperated sigh, he stepped forward again and stepped out into the corridor, watching as a team of clones hurried by. Something was undoubtedly happening, and he made his way to the deck where Anakin and Cody were arguing about something.

"Is there a problem, you two?" Obi-Wan asked as he strolled into the room, trying to act as if he hadn't just been emptying his stomach just moments earlier.

Anakin looked up at him, his gaze boring into him to the point that he was sure the younger Jedi could sense _everything_. He found himself shifting uncomfortably.

"It's about time; you took quite a long time refreshing yourself." He stated, and Obi couldn't help but feel he was being challenged.

"Now isn't the time to be discussing my off-day, Anakin, we obviously have an issue at hand, or do you think the ship lurched so suddenly because the pilot felt like messing with everyone on board?"

"That issue is being taken care of; we are more focused on the plan of attack once we reach our destination." Anakin turned back to the hologram he and Cody had been focused on before, "I think I should take my team around this way and cut their escape off so they can't escape to return and cause problems later. This guy says we should just drive them out."

"Driving them out is our mission, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But you also have a point. If you feel that is best, you can attempt it, but should things go awry, then I expect you to withdraw and fall back on our original mission."

Anakin and Cody both looked at him with surprise, having not expected him to allow Anakin to change the plans so easily.

"General, are you…sure?" Cody asked.

"I…trust Anakin's judgment." Obi-Wan stated simply before turning to leave, "Anakin, make your plans before we arrive. I'll be in my bunk meditating."

But Anakin followed, jogging to catch up as he followed Obi-Wan until he finally reached out and grabbed his shoulder. The contact sent a spark of emotion through Obi-Wan, as did every instance since their evening together where Anakin had touched him in some way.  He resisted the urge to pull away at the same time he felt the urge to turn and step in closer to Anakin. It was a strange situation to be in, so he stood perfectly still, hoping the action was neutral enough to not raise any suspicion.

"Following me isn't readying your men for your new addition to the plan." Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're hiding something from me." Anakin accused, his eyes narrowing and causing Obi-Wan another feeling of discomfort. "I was being patient and letting you tell me in your own time, but after this morning? No, you need to tell me now. You haven't been yourself for weeks, Obi-Wan."

"It's nothing you need concern yourself about. It's best I deal with it on my own." It was pointless to try and lie, to say nothing was going on when he knew Anakin could probably sense it.

"No, I'm done giving you space; it's time we talk about this, about _then_."

Obi-Wan nearly gasped as he looked at Anakin with wide eyes. Did he know? Could he sense even the burden growing within him? He pulled away and started walking again.

"Obi-Wan!"

"I'll not talk about anything of the sort. Not here where we are easily overheard, Anakin." He stated calmly, though his heart was beating frantically in his chest.

Anakin, luckily, took the hint and followed until they pulled off into a small room where they would have the privacy they needed.

Obi-Was was silent, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to decide on what he should share with the father of his child. But to his mild surprise, Anakin spoke first.

"Do you hate me, Master?"

The question threw Obi-Wan off-guard. It was so blunt, for forward, and so very unexpected.

"What? Of course I don't, Anakin, I—"

"Then why? Why have you turned your back to me? Why pretend that evening on Hondo's ship never happened? You never mentioned it—not even once. But I know you remember it. I can see the memory in your eyes when I catch you looking at me a little too long. I hate that you pretend it never happened—even now."

"I never pretended it never happened, Anakin, It did happen, but it shouldn't have. It should have been best forgotten. The Jedi Code—"

"Kark the Jedi Code!" Anakin spat, reaching out and pulling Obi-Wan closer, his hand cradling his cheek, "It's too late for that. Don't deny your feelings for me…I know you feel the same as I do, I can feel it. I can feel you love me, just as I could feel you getting sick every morning for the past two weeks."

"You seemed…angry with me…" Obi-Wan couldn't help but relax into Anakin's embrace.

"Of course I was angry. Imagine, finally giving into your secret feelings and having the best night of your life, only to have the person you love get up and not even mention it? And then after that…sensing what we have created together…sensing it, but waiting for a discussion that never came… Were you going to let me wait to know I fathered a child until you got so big you couldn't even think of hiding it any longer? When it's there for the whole galaxy to see? How selfish of you."

"You didn't need to take the fall with me. No one needs to know you are the father. Being a Jedi Master is your dream, this would take that dream away from you. A Jedi Master can't have attachments…can't have a family…"

"Dreams can change, Obi-Wan, and mine has. You don't need to protect my old dream. Let me protect my own dream—let me protect you."

"There is little you can do to protect me, Anakin, Only aborting this will do that and I have already made up my mind against it—I'm already attached to the child."

"I'd be angry if you did decide otherwise." Anakin's hand slid down to Obi-Wan's belly, "This child is ours, the decision is both ours to make—together. No, your mission is to protect this baby, and my mission is to protect you. As such, you will stay with the ship. As skilled a Jedi you are, you would be risking too much by joining the battle."

"That's a bit much; I'll be fine to joy the fray for a while longer."

"And this is why I must protect you. You said earlier that you trust my judgment, so this time…listen to _my_ orders. Don't go putting yourself in direct danger. Please."

It was the 'please' that made Obi-Wan sigh and nod his agreement, "Alright."

"Good boy." Anakin praised him, pulling him into a kiss. Those hot lips reminding Obi-Wan just how irresistible the young Jedi could be before the kiss broke all too soon and he felt Anakin pull away.

"I need to go brief my squad on the change of plans. We'll continue this later. Go relax and try to eat something that will stay down. You need the nutrition and energy."

Obi-Wan watched him leave, and he sighed, leaning back against the wall, "Goodness, I don't know if we keep getting ourselves into a deeper mess or if everything will turn out alright…"

All he could do was wait out the storm that would be hitting soon, and hope for the best.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and happy Valentines day!


End file.
